Tú y yo volvemos al amor
by I.ProOmise
Summary: Song-fic. "Squall ¿Cómo te..." No pude terminar la pregunta porque estampó sus labios en los míos con una necesidad latente así que lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder el beso y dejarme llevar por el amor que sentía.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Square-enix**

**Song-fic**

**Tú y yo volvemos al amor**

_Llevo ya 2 noches sin dormir_

_llevo más de 2 días sin salir._

Giré por decimo sexta vez en mi cama, sentía mis párpados pesados, luchando por cerrarse pero cada vez que lo hacían, recordaba la escena por la cual no podía dormir así que prefería permanecer en vela, esa estúpida discusión de toda la vida…

**Llegué a su oficina, toqué dos veces la puerta y cuando me autorizó pasé al despacho, se encontraba como siempre detrás de su escritorio revisando una montaña de papeles**

**-Hola- murmuré quedamente para no interrumpir su concentración de forma brusca.**

**-Rinoa, sabes que estoy muy ocupado- dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, odiaba ver como el trabajo lo consumía, su rostro lucía cansado y con unas ojeras enormes.**

**-Lo sé pero… es que yo…- maldición ¿Cómo se lo digo?- Sé que estás muy ocupado pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, te extraño mucho- Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Todo se quedó en silencio y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa así que dirigí mis ojos hacia él y avancé rápidamente hasta atrás de su escritorio y con un rápido movimiento giré la silla para que quedara frente a mí, la montaña de papeles que tenía en las manos volaron por los aires, no me importó, lo besé con una pasión que de repente había surgido y después me abracé a él.**

**Duramos así unos minutos hasta que rompió el silencio con unas palabras que ojalá no hubiera escuchado:**

**-Mañana iré a una misión especial en Galbadia y no sé en cuanto tiempo estaré de vuelta.**

**-Entonces quedémonos así un rato más- supliqué- Por favor.**

**-No estoy acostumbrado a esto, Rinoa vete, tengo que terminar todo el papeleo si mañana voy a salir.**

**Eso que me dijo me dolió hasta el alma, sabía que la discusión por lo mismo comenzaría pero no pude evitar decir:**

**-Está bien, veo que prefieres tu trabajo sobre tus amigos, sobre mi- Resistí las ganas de comenzar a llorar- Te comprendo, que tengas suerte. Adiós.**

**Salí de su despacho casi corriendo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.**

_¿Por qué no llamas?_

_La vida es algo más que pelear_

_Así nunca se llega a un buen final._

**Al día siguiente me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y no fui a despedirme porque mi orgullo pudo más que todo (maldito orgullo). **

**Escuché como tocaban a la puerta pero sabía que era él así que preferí sólo escuchar:**

**-Adiós- murmuró en un tono tan bajo que pensé que había sido fruto de mi imaginación.**

_Parece que ya todo terminó_

_y parece que sin más dijiste adiós_

_No entiendo nada_

_si ayer nos volvía locos la pasión_

_si ayer gozamos juntos el amor._

En mi duermevela recordaba las veces en las que nos habíamos amado, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso y tanta pasión impregnada de un amor tan grande que me parecía imposible que todo fuera a terminar por una simple tontería que yo conocía muy bien, aunque me resultara difícil aceptar que era complicado para Squall demostrarme su cariño.

_Y es que ya empiezo a estar _

_harta de continuar_

_de ver como esas historias_

_te hacen dudar,_

_no dudes más_

Cada vez me cansaba de luchar por nuestra relación, no podía creer que le importara tanto lo que las otras personas decían de él, pero lo extrañaba demasiado y eso fue lo que me dio resolución

-Cuando regreses, tu y yo volveremos al amor porque no voy a dejar que te rindas tan fácil y menos sin haberlo intentado un poco más- Y me dormí un poco más tranquila.

_Estando juntos la vida un sueño será_

_haremos cosas prohibidas_

_que a gloria sabrán_

_y entenderás_

_que ahora tu y yo_

_volvemos al amor_

_Y es que yo a ti no te pierdo sin razón_

_y es que yo a ti no te pierdo sin razón_

-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

_Deseo que regreses para hablar_

_deseo que volvamos a empezar_

_no te das cuenta_

_que te lo estoy pidiendo por favor_

_no tengo yo la culpa de un error_

Toc, toc, toc.

-Rinoa- Esa era la voz de Selphie- Squall ya regresó.

-Está bien, ya salgo- Esa era mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Corrí como desesperada por los pasillos de los dormitorios, maldiciendo haber elegido el ala más alejada de la entrada, "y pensar que antes me agradaba la ubicación…"

-Vamos, vamos… Con permiso! ¡Ouch!- Hubiera caído de no ser por unos brazos que me detuvieron, levanté la mirada para toparme con unos hermosos ojos azules que me observaban con atención, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y una gran sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

-Squall ¿Cómo te…

No pude terminar la pregunta porque estampó sus labios en los míos con una necesidad latente así que lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder el beso y dejarme llevar por el amor que sentía.

_Y es que ya empiezo a estar_

_harta de continuar_

_de ver como esas historias_

_te hacen dudar_

_no dudes más_

_Estando juntos la vida un sueño será_

_haremos cosas prohibidas_

_que a gloria sabrán_

_y entenderás_

_que ahora tu y yo_

_volvemos al amor_

-Rinoa yo… Lo siento tanto –Abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo también estoy muy arrepentida, tengo que entender que todo esto es nuevo para ti –Sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-Te prometo que voy a cambiar –Dijo sonriendo.

Le tomé la mano.

-Yo te ayudaré lo prometo, pero quiero aprovechar que ahora tu y yo volvemos al amor.

Y juntos nos dirigimos a su habitación para "desempacar".

Bueno con esto quiero comenzar a hacerme camino, pero al parecer no tengo mucho éxito! T.T

dejen un review por favor! u.u


End file.
